An Enigmatic Being
by Nightcrawlerlover
Summary: AU. Set during Amends from Season 3. Mayor Richard Wilkins encounters Pharaoh Atem, aka Yami Yugi, one night and learns some things about him.


**Hey there! Here's a new AU Buffy/Yu-Gi-Oh crossover oneshot I cooked up one day. I was listening to the song Like a Rock by Bob Seger, and I got to wondering about something – basically, what could've happened if Mayor Richard Wilkins III had an encounter with none other than Yami Yugi, aka Pharaoh Atem himself one night while on a rooftop? So this is the product of the idea that popped into my head. Hope you like it! :) **

**Disclaimer: Genius Joss Whedon owns Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Kazuki Takahashi (also a genius) owns Yu-Gi-Oh. The lyrics to Killin' Time by Clint Black belong to their respective owners. I own the fanfics and crossovers I cook up from time to time.**

* * *

An Enigmatic Being

_You Were The First Thing That I Thought Of_  
_When I Thought I Drank You Off My Mind_  
_When I Get Lost In The Liquor,_  
_You're The Only One I Find_

_And If I Did The Things I Oughta_  
_You Still Would Not Be Mine_  
_So I'll Keep A Tight Grip On The Bottle_  
_Gettin' Loose And Killin' Time_

_Chorus:_  
_This Killin' Time Is Killin' Me_  
_Drinking Myself Blind, Thinkin' I Won't See_  
_That If I Cross That Line And They Bury Me_  
_Well, I Just Might Find I'll Be Killin' Time For Eternity_

_I Don't Know Nothin' ‛Bout Tomorrow_  
_I've Been Lost In Yesterday_  
_I've Spent All My Life Just Dying For _  
_A Love That Passed Away__And If There's An End To All My Sorrow_  
_And This Is The Only Price I'll Pay_  
_I'll Be A Happy Man When I Go_  
_And I Can't Wait Another Day_

_This Killin' Time Is Killin' Me_  
_Drinking Myself Blind, Thinkin' I Won't See_  
_That If I Cross That Line And They Bury Me_  
_Well, I Just Might Find I'll Be Killin' Time For Eternity_

_Well, I Just Might Find I'll Be Killin' Time For Eternity_  
-Clint Black, **Killin' Time**

"Hello, Richard."

The unmistakable and all-too-familiar baritone voice startled Mayor Richard Wilkins the Third so much that he almost fell backwards and onto his back on the snow-covered roof. The young man with a triumvirate of golden blonde, red and black hair (which, the Mayor noticed, was quite unique mostly because of it being shaped like bolts of lightning) standing there three feet away from him had not been there a moment ago. He could've thought so himself.

"Huh?" said Richard, surprised.

"Now I'm hurt, Richard. You, of all people, vampires and demons, should know who I am," Yami Yugi said with a smirk as he stepped lightly and yet casually over the snow and stopped with one foot on the edge of the rooftop and the other still on the roof itself. Then as Richard, still in a state of shock, continued to look up at him, Yami simply put one arm over his bent left knee and put his chin on his right knuckle as he looked down at the city. In that pose, Yami seemed to look both casual and intrigued, as well as seemingly puzzled over something that only he knew about.

Yami was wearing a black muscle shirt covered by a cobalt blue jacket, a buckled belt around his hips and leather pants that seemed to match the jacket. On his feet were black spike-heeled boots that completed the ensemble.

His eyes were what puzzled Richard the most. They seemed to be a crimson color. The color of blood or the finest red wine that had ever been made or tasted by a thirsty man.

It was then that Richard had to admit something to himself – something that he usually kept secret, even from his late wife, Edna May. And that was that as of late, he had been having visions of a young man that bore an uncanny resemblance to Yami himself: the tricolored hair in a shape similar to either lightning bolts or spikes, the eyes that, it was said, could look into a person's soul or aura and sense something about them – especially their personality, of course – and the way he would carry himself quite often with a hint of both mystery and intriguement.

It was then that Yami turned to Richard just as Richard said, blinking in surprise while getting himself back to a sitting position, "Pharaoh – I didn't even see you there."

Yami simply smirked. "No. You wouldn't, would you, Richard?" He paused for a moment before adding, "You see, I have been told I have a light footstep."

He then shook his head at Richard when Richard settled for shrugging his shoulders in bewilderment.

"I thought so, Richard," Yami spoke after a moment. "You're probably wondering about me, I take it."

This time Richard nodded and said, "Yes. I have heard the truth is best, so I will not lie. I **am **wondering about the puzzle that is you, Pharaoh. Basically, why you are this... man – if a man is indeed what you are. But I think that maybe you're this... this... enigmatic being that's so... calm, cool and collected in whatever he's doing."

Yami let the smirk on his face change itself into a smile. "Oh, really, Richard? As a matter of fact, I have heard about the stories and legends that the demons have constantly told to each other, vampires and mortals (when they disguise themselves as humans). The legends about... me. I am very powerful, with very powerful magic that I can easily control and use to my advantage often when the battle lines are drawn.

"Quite something, I might add," he added as an afterthought.

This time a look of shock appeared on Richard's face as he listened to Yami, the baritone voice seemingly making him pay attention to every word that flowed like wine from his mouth.

This man – Yami Yugi, aka Pharaoh Atem – sure was quite the puzzle to solve, and a difficult one at that.

Yami then got himself back to a standing position and then turned back to the Mayor, his smile now a smirk. But this wasn't just any smirk, though. This one was different. The very one that seemed to be one of Yami's trademarks. The one that told Yami's opponents that they were in trouble and would lose the duel they were having with him. The smirk that, as Richard had heard from so many vampires and demons, had thrown off so many of his opponents, especially when combined with an apparent, as well as effective, dueling strategy he would cook up sometimes.

Richard sighed as he pulled his eyes away from Yami and back to the view of the darkening sky up above. However, when he looked back at Yami, his eyes widened in surprise. There, on Yami's forehead, was what seemed to be a glowing eye of some kind.

"The Eye of Horus," Yami explained, suddenly answering Richard's unspoken question while at the same time catching him off-guard. "You would do well, Richard, to remember that I don't take lightly to criminals at all. When they cross my path, they pay the price. However, people who are hard workers and at the same time innocent are a different story altogether. And that's the kind of people that I take a liking to in this small town, too.

"And," Yami added after a moment, "the police in this town never cease to amaze me either. They think that vampires are gangs on PCP just because they have never seen a vampire up close or realized that vampires do exist, either. So they make up all these so-called logical explanations for things that are supposed to be mythological or are only found in stories. What they don't realize is that those explanations almost never solve anything.

"However, evil – real evil – is everywhere in the world and cannot be explained away by all these scientists, psychiatrists and lawyers. It's more than the urge that clouds the mind of the child molester or the disgruntled postal worker who wakes up one morning and suddenly makes up his mind that the world would be a much better place if everyone around him was either dead or gone, but doesn't realize that it doesn't work that way at all."

Richard was mute. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. This guy, Yami Yugi, sure was quite the philosopher, and also knew how to put things into words pretty well, too. _He must be quite the student at Sunnydale High, and I'm sure he probably gets good grades as well, _Richard thought to himself. _Gosh, I never thought Yami to be the deep one there, either. But he sure must be, what with putting those very thoughts into words like that the way he does._

Yami smirked at him. "Oh, don't even ask, Richard. You should know by now that I have quite a sixth sense about things like this."

Again, for what seemed like the third time that night, Richard just blinked in surprise. _Being surprised three times in one single night – now_ _that has to be some kind of record there – well, at least for me, of course, _he thought.

"It's nearly midnight," Yami said suddenly. "I'd better get going now. I sense I have a lot of work to do."

Richard did not argue with him there. "Actually, I do too. Goodbye, Pharaoh. I hope all goes well with you."

Yami smiled. "Same with you, Richard. Same with you, too. Maybe we'll talk again some time."

Richard nodded in agreement. Finally they parted – Richard for his office, and Yami for the apartment he shared with his friend Angel, the boyfriend of renowned Slayer Buffy Summers.

Angel was a good friend to Yami and vice-versa. They would often tell each other secrets – usually the deep, dark kind that no else but them would keep with each other. That was how strong their bond of friendship was.

* * *

**Well, I hope you like this oneshot as much as I did writing it. After all, writing, to me, is not only good, especially when it comes to getting my thoughts organized, but also because it's inexpensive and very healthy. Plus, writing things down sure makes it easier when it comes to helping a person to remember things, too. **


End file.
